


It Worries Him More Than Anything

by ClockStrikesMidnight



Series: This Isn't How It Was Supposed To Go [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers - All Fandoms, Thor (Movie)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockStrikesMidnight/pseuds/ClockStrikesMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought so," Tony said, standing and walking to sit by Loki. Loki didn't even bother to push him away. <br/>"Why do you care?" Loki snapped.<br/>Tony paused, his eyes looking over Loki's face. "I have no idea."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Worries Him More Than Anything

It's during Thor's beginning of the year party, (And Loki can't even fathom why his brother feels the need to have a party at the beginning of every school year), that Loki meets Tony Stark. He meets Tony and he can't decide if he's the most insufferable man he's ever met or if he might be the answer to all his problems.

Loki has heard Thor talk about Tony multiple times, mostly about his multiple girlfriends and his underage drinking. Loki liked Tony the least out of Thor's friends, even after Steve Rogers, who was nothing but pleasant to Loki and made it more difficult for him to hate his guts.

Tony's a year younger than the others, a year older than Loki, but acts like he's older than his age. Not in maturity, oh no, he's not mature, he's older in the fact that he drinks excessively. Thor and his other friends don't drink, Thor knows how much of a beating he'd have to endure from his father if he was caught with a bottle, and the other's just have more common sense Loki supposes.

Anyways, the party starts at six, goes until ten, and Loki plans on spending the duration of the event locked away in his room, trying to block out the noise filtering up through the air vents. He's doing just that when Thor bursts in the door, holding Tony by the nape of the neck and lightly pushing him towards Loki's bed. "Loki! You should keep Tony company, he says he's getting bored!" Thor boomed, staying at the doorway and watching Tony scramble and sit catiously on the edge of Loki's bed.

"What makes you think I'll be entertainment?" Loki sneers at his brother, directing his gaze to Tony. "Get off my bed."

Tony does as he's told without an arguement and goes to sit on Loki's desk chair. "Come on Loki, just let him chill out here for a bit," Thor slightly begs and Loki can't help but think this is his way of a set up.

Loki sighs heavily. "Fine. But _you_ can't stay," Loki hisses, watching as Thor raises his hands in defense and closes the door behind him. When Thor's gone Tony looks at Loki and smiles slightly.

"Sorry, it was just getting a bit loud and I've got a killer headache," the man slurred.

"You're drunk," Loki deadpanned, laying down on his bed and grabbing a book. "You barf on anything and you're dead."

Tony chuckled. "Nah, I'm not drunk. Not yet anyway. I'm just getting out of a bad cold, the music is a bit disgruntling," he said.

"Mmm," Loki murmured, not fully paying attention. "So are you expecting me to talk to you or can I just stick to my business?"

Tony smiled again. "That's up to you. I'm a good listener and I've been told I'm a good talker. But if you don't that's fine."

Loki set his book down with a heavy exhale, switching his position so that he had his head in his hands and his arms resting on his knees, glaring at Tony. "Fine. Speak."

"You're in ninth grade?" Tony asked. Loki nodded. "I'm in tenth."

"How did you and Thor become friends?" Loki asked, curiousity creeping up on him. Normally Thor sticks with the older crowd, never the younger.

"I've been friends with Steve ever since I can remember. He asked me to come and hang out with him and his friends one day and I accepted. I guess we just stuck," Tony said. "You don't like your brother very much do you?"

Loki's eyes widened at the unanticipated question, searching Tony's face for any signs that Thor has set him up on a trick and finding none. "Not particularly, no."

"I thought so," Tony said, standing and walking to sit by Loki. Loki didn't even bother to push him away.

"Why do you care?" Loki snapped.

Tony paused, his eyes looking over Loki's face. "I have no idea."

They sit in silence for the rest of the night, Loki curling up in his bed and just staring at Tony as the man looks out the window opposite the bed. It's ten fifteen when Thor comes in the door and tells Tony it's time to go. The man nods and smiles slightly at Loki before standing and leaving.

He finds himself missing the dip of the mattress due to another body. It worries him more than anything.

 


End file.
